Disappearance
by AnimeObsessiveFanGirl
Summary: Maka can't stand it when Soul gets protective. She could totally take care of herself. Although, after going home alone from a party, something more then she was prepared for will test that. Rated M because of language and rape. Please R&R. (On Hiatus again. Please don't kill me.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you like it. I'm going to try and put out these chapters on a pre-made schedule until it's finished so I don't just go 5 weeks without posting a chapter. Please enjoy I worked really hard on this. **

**~AnimeOFG**

**Soul: You forgot to tell them that you don't own us.**

**Maka: Thank god for that.**

**AnimeOFG: Oh yeah. These guys are not mine. No matter how much I wish upon that star the Blue fairy never makes my wish come true.**

**Soul and Maka : -_-**

* * *

"Soul! Stop! You're going to fast!" The blond meister yelled to her weapon as he sped them through the streets of Death City.

"You want to get there fast right, Maka?"

"Yes, but I also want to get there alive! Seriously, slow down!"

The scythe rolled his eyes and did what the girl said. Slowing down and stopping at their destination. "God, you love scaring the shit out of me like that, don't you!" Maka angrily said staring straight at Soul.

"Of course I do. The face you get when you're pissed off is hilarious." Soul said smirking.

Maka's face grew red with anger as she smacked him on the head with a hardbound book. He'd never actually admit he did that because she would hold on to him tighter. He liked it when she'd do that. He really did love her but he'd never admit it to Maka… or himself.

"Well if you're done being a dick we have a party to go to." She said fluffing up the bottom of her black dress. The party they were going to was hosted by Death the Kid which always means that it is a formal occasion. Entering the doors at the front the mansion Kid greeted them telling them to enjoy themselves. Maka quickly went to find Tsubaki leaving Soul alone to wander about the place. Not really feeling like he wanted to be there he went to the balcony to get some relative peace. His mind thinking about Maka the entire time. How cute she looked in that dress and- "Dammit!" He said smacking himself on the forehead. "I don't like her that way."

"Who don't you like Soul?" Someone said behind him. Quickly turning to see who it was he saw Liz and Patty looking at him with smiles across their faces.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Before Liz could say anything Patty cut in. "Yes you do! Liz and I came out here to ask you if you could play the piano, but you started talking to yourself saying how you liked someone!"

Soul's face turned red. "Fine I'll play something." He said acting as if nothing had happened as he went back inside.

Patty quickly looked at Liz. "I'm guessing you want to tell Maka and Tsubaki about this, right sis?"

Liz simply nodded as they raced back inside sitting down at the table where the other girls were.

* * *

(Maka's POV)

"He did!" Tsubaki gasped as I stared at Liz shocked. Soul…likes somebody. My heart sank when I heard her say that. If it wasn't for my makeup my tears wouldn't have been noticeable. Tsubaki quickly looked at me, my face covered in runny mascara. Damn thing lied about being waterproof. "Maka? Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Unable to hide my tears I quickly ran away to the bathroom and began to wipe the black marks off my face. I stared in the mirror for a second before finishing my little crying outbreak and made sure I looked okay before returning to the party. The girls were all waiting for me outside. "Maka! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Liz apologized. "But I mean, Soul never said who it was so maybe he was talking about you."

I laughed. "Oh that? I wasn't crying. My mascara was bothering my eyes so they were watering. I must've put too much on. I went in there to take it off." I lied.

They all looked at me obviously not buying my story but not saying anything. Liz shrugged "Well if that's what you want me to believe I'll accept it. Anyway this is boring. Let's go dance! Soul is going to play something."

"I'll pass. I'm terrible at dancing so I'll just go read for a little while." I said taking a novel out of my purse.

* * *

I can't pay attention to this book. I keep looking at Soul as he plays his song. It's frightening, comforting, and elegant all at the same time. He glanced over at me and I pretended not to notice him. I feel a hand touch my shoulder at the very same time. Soul frowns at me from the piano as I look up at the person behind me. "You look lovely." He says. I blush and quickly look away. He puts his hand on my chin and lifts my face so I look at him. "Why did you look away beauty?"

"Thank you for the compliment. But I don't want to talk." I say as I grab his hand and push it away. I go look back at my book hoping he's gone but he sits down and takes the book out of my hands. "I'm Damien." He says.

"Okay, I don't care. Please leave me alone." I pick the book up again and pretend to read it hoping he's gone. I listen to Soul's song and it sounds as if he missed a few notes. He's obviously trying to finish quickly. I feel a hand on my shoulder again. "I asked you to leave me alone." I said to Damien.

"Oh, but I was simply just going to ask if you wanted to dance."

Soul's song finished and people started clapping. I could feel Damien's fingers start to tangle in my hair. I cringed. This creep won't go away. I turned in my chair to face him. "Get away from me you pervert." I said coldly.

"You really are stubborn." He growled at me. Suddenly he grabbed my hand. I was about to smack this guy with a Maka chop but Soul was quickly by my side. Pushing this guy away from me. "Get. Away. From Maka." I heard Soul say when he got him against the wall.

"Oh and who are you? Her bodyguard? I can talk to her if I want to."

Soul must've made a commotion because now Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz were all around us along with some other people who were there. "Soul. Stop it. Please." I said feeling completely embarrassed.

He looked at me quickly and let the guy go. The people around us dispersed and he sat down at the table with everyone else. "Are you okay Maka?" He asked me.

"I'm fine Soul." I said angrily. "I could've handled that myself. I can't believe you did that."

"What? But Maka he- FUCK!" He yelled as I Maka chopped him in the head.

"Don't care Soul! You don't always have to '_save_' me from things like that. I can handle myself."

He stopped talking after that and left the table with Kid and Black*Star. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki stayed with me asking for details of what happened and then blaming themselves for Damien coming over here. "He wouldn't have tried to do that if we were here." Tsubaki said looking down.

"I'm so sorry Maka." Liz said scowling at where he currently was. "I don't know how a guy like _Him_ was accepted into the DWMA."

"Do you want me to show him my scary face?" Patty asked.

"No guys. It's fine, really. I just want to go home. There is no way I'm going with Soul though. He's been driving like a madman lately… and I'm still pissed off at him. I'm going to go. Just make sure that guy doesn't try to follow me."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Tsubaki asked

"No. If I get into any trouble I'll be able to handle myself." I replied, the girls looking at me with worried expressions.

Before anyone could demand that they go with me, I got up and quickly left, waving goodbye to the girls before walking out the door. I trudged my way down the streets, not focusing on where I was going. The cool air hit my cheeks. Now I was shivering. I forgot to bring a jacket, Fantastic.

I looked at where I was. Nothing seeming familiar. Great, I got myself lost. I kept walking until I thought about Soul. He probably left when he realized I was gone. He must've made it home before I did on his motorcycle. He's going to be worried about me isn't he?

I quickly walked down the street hoping to get to a place I recognized soon. I looked at the street sign. It read "Academy Ave." Good this is the street the DWMA is on. If I follow this I should be home soon. The places around me grew more familiar by the second. I walked the way home thinking about Soul the entire time. "Really, he's an ass for acting like that. He doesn't have to do that if I'm in the slightest bit of an uncomfortable situation." I said to myself.

I kept going until I felt as if someone was following me. I looked around quickly saw no one but the feeling didn't go away I used my soul perception to try and find anyone around me. There are four people in the ally two meters in front of me. I'm paranoid right now. I'm fine. I'm also going to cross the street to be safe. I walk at first, but my walk turns into a jog and that turns into a run (well relatively speaking. Damn heels.)

I look behind me and there are three men chasing me. I look ahead and see the apartment. The light in Soul's room is on. If I need him I can call for him. I look back again. The guys are gone. I'm scared right now. I don't know what to do. I keep running ahead. I need Soul. I need Soul. I need- someone has my arm. My body is pulled into an ally and I look around, four men two at the back of the ally and two with me.

I kick the man holding my arm in his stomach causing him to double over. I begin to run again but my leg gets caught by the guy on the ground. The other guy grabs my second leg. I scream Soul's name at the top of my lungs and one of the men quickly puts a gag over my mouth. The other puts on a blindfold on my face. I start to kick and hit not knowing were my attacks are going. I keep screaming even though my calls are muffled.

My wrists are bound together with rope, same with my legs. I start to cry, scream and thrash around kicking someone. "Goddammit this girl won't stop struggling."

I feel someone grab on to my legs. Someone else grabs my hands and I'm lifted before being placed in what I think is a trunk. I cry harder, tears soaking through my blindfold. "Soul!" I scream once more.

"Someone knock this bitch out already. It'll make this easier."

I keep making muffled screams for Soul until I feel a hard object hit my head. I'm getting dizzy. I feel as if I'm going to die. The last sound I hear before passing out is what I think is Soul's voice. It's far away and worried. Soul… Please…

…Save me…

* * *

**Maka: Are you serious?**

**Soul: Are you kidding?**

**AnimeOFG: Nope! **

**Maka: …**

**Soul: …**

**AnimeOFG: Oh come on!**

**Soul: In the next chapter of "Disappearance", Maka is gone; A fearful night alone in the dark?**

**Maka: Read it or I'll take your soul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for posting this so late. My car broke down and I didn't get home until 5:38, took a nap and completely forgot about this. ^-^"**

**Thank you for waiting though. I saw how many people have followed this story and it's making me feel more confident as a writer by the minute. I really can't thank you guys enough for this.*single tear of joy* Please enjoy. **

**~AnimeOFG**

* * *

(Soul's POV)

I didn't stop to think. I just ran to the motorcycle and drove off without a word. Goddammit! If Tsubaki didn't tell me that Maka left… Why didn't Maka tell me?

I called the house immediately as I kept speeding through the streets. God please don't let Maka be in trouble. She doesn't have anything to protect her except a stupid hardbound book.

"Hello?" I heard Blair's voice say.

"Blair! Is Maka with you?" I yelled into my phone.

"What do you mean? She went to that party with you, right? Why would she be here?"

"She left me. I'm looking for her now."

"Really? Meow! Well if she's gone you should come home and see me."

"Blair I don't have time for this!"

"Wait. You…actually sound worried. She really is in trouble isn't she?"

"I… I think so… I'm coming by the house now." I hung up the phone. The second I did I froze. I heard the thing I dreaded the most. "SOUL! HELP! PLEASE!"

It's Maka's voice. I quickly ditched my bike before running to where I heard the sound. Now it was just a soft crying noise mixed with muffled screams. There's a man saying, "Someone knock this bitch out already. It'll make this easier." I heard one more muffled scream before they stopped. Maka.

I rounded the corner into an ally way. The men in the alley looked at me after slamming the trunk closed. I turned my arm into a scythe and started to run after them. "DON'T WORRY MAKA! I'M HERE!"

Two of them climbed into the car and drove away while the other two stayed and fought me. I swung my arm and cut them across the legs immobilizing their bodies. I quickly ran after the car. Of course I knew I wouldn't be able to reach it but I didn't care. I kept screaming her name over and over. "MAKA HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" the car was speeding out of sight. The black car that makes me cringe when I close my eyes. The car that took Maka away…

I sat down on the hard pavement of the road. I felt something dripping down my face. No. I'm not going to cry. Cool guys don't cry. I have to stay cool. I can't panic now. I go back down the alley I was just in seeing the bastards on the ground laughing at me. "Stupid fucker." One of them said. "That slut's gone. Now we just have to get our money." He said getting a psychotic smile.

I glared over at and him picked up by his shirt and slammed his head into the wall. "You're wrong…" I said picturing Maka's face in my head. "I'm going to find her."

I dropped him and got back on the bike before speeding down to Kid's mansion. That guy at the party who was harassing Maka… what he said… is it important?

* * *

(Earlier: Soul's POV)

"_I told you I'd give you 200,000 if you complete this job for me." He said into his phone. "I don't care how you do it just get results."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him before playing. This idiot has been talking on that phone forever. I just really started to notice everything he said had to do with money._

_He glared at me and walked away. The next time I saw him was when I looked up from the piano and found him harassing Maka._

* * *

(Maka's POV)

I woke up violently, my blindfold covered in tears. I struggle in my binds and only succeed in giving myself rope burns. The sound of the engine running and the mumbles of my kidnappers in the front are the only things I can hear… that and, a soft ringing noise. I hear voice. It's Soul's voice. "Maka! Maka can you hear me? I'm calling your cell phone. Do you have it with you?"

He's what! Thank god for stupid purses. I felt behind myself hitting a wall. Carpet's all around me and some the leather of my bag. I am able to slip my hand inside and pull out a pack of mints, my wallet, and a compact. Dammit! Where is it? "Hello? Maka! Hello? Answer me! Maka!"

I kept searching for the little device until I hit it pushing what I thought was the answer button and spit out enough of my gag I could actually say something. "Soul?" I said hoping he was still there.

No response. "Soul! No please don't tell me I hit the end button! SOUL!" I started to feel tears well up in my eyes again. He was so close for a second. I just want to be near him. I'm so cold and everything hurts. I just want to wake up and have this all be a nightmare so I'll be in Soul's arms. Please... Just let me wake up…

I cry for another solid minute before I hear the car come to a stop. Fear began to fill my soul. I can't think straight as I hear footsteps come closer to the trunk. The sound of it opening makes me shake. Where did they take me? The door opens and the cold nighttime air hits my cheeks. It makes me shiver even more as a short yelp escapes my mouth as I feel a hand graze my cheek. "Oh." I heard someone say. "She's awake. It looks like she took off her gag too. It's nice to see her again. Her skin is just as soft as I imagined."

I knew this voice. I just couldn't place it in my head. "P-Please," I whimpered. "W-Where am I?"

The person just laughed at me. "Even if I told you it wouldn't matter. Soul isn't here to save you." He started to pick me up in his arms and pulled my gag back down. "He thinks you're worthless, pathetic, useless. I on the other hand… know you're lovely."

I turn my head when he says that because I hear a soft ringing again. I hear it pick up on a message as Soul's voice starts shouting. "Maka! Maka where the hell are you! Try to pick up the damn phone!"

Someone turns it on and the person carrying me speaks. "Hello Soul." He says into the phone.

I hear Soul's voice on the other end. "I… What did you do with Maka? You sent those fuckers to kidnap her didn't you?! Where is she?! If you hurt her I'll-."

"I can tell you that she's safe… for now. I wouldn't take her if I didn't intend something."

I start to cry again. How many tears do I even have? My cries start to turn into screams as the man holding me runs his hand father down my dress. This man did he take me so? Oh god! Please no!

"You fucker! That's her screaming isn't it?! When I find you I'll murder you! Do you hear me Maka?! I'm going to save you."

The man simply laughed again. "Don't give her hope. It's not going to help anything. Now I have some business to attend to with the angel I now have in my possession."

I felt something hit my head again. Everything goes black. I feel the pain start to sink in as my body goes limp. Nothing can help me….

Nothing… in the world…

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if this chapter was short and/or terrible but I revised it like five times tonight. I'll get the next chapter posted in about five days (I've got to get inspired, type it, read it, and revise it to {try} make sure it's not absolute shit.) Thank you again to anyone who has read this. I love you all! See you later! Peace and ~Mew~:3**

**~AnimeOFG**

**Maka: She doesn't own Soul or me by the way. **

**AnimeOFG: One day I might! **

**Soul: In your dreams. Trust me that will never-**

**AnimeOFG: FOOL! You can't say that without absolute knowledge of the future. Know you must sit through my five hour fan fiction reading party.**

**Soul: ….So uncool -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry but I'm going to have to post more at a later undetermined date. I was doing tricks on my skateboard and totally fucked up my leg. To put it in perspective, first thing I remember is landing at weird angle, next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital with a cast on my leg and insane pain killers. This is going to be the last chapter before a short hiatus. Sorry if this chapter is short and/or a day late. Peace. **

**~AnimeOFG**

* * *

When he had finally made it back to Kid's mansion he walked in screaming things about her being in danger. The others had no idea what he was talking about but Tsubaki turned a ghostly white and started crying uncontrollably. Kid decided to end the party and got the other five upstairs to his room before ushering everyone out.

They had been waiting for thirty minutes. Soul wouldn't calm down. He kept calling Maka's cell phone hoping she'd find a way to reach her phone. He could hear her screaming in his head the entire time, the sound of her voice before it was cut off. He kept resisting the urge to cry because he knew he had to stay cool.

No one could get anything out of Soul. The only time he would speak is when he was yelling into his phone asking Maka to answer him. Kid finally came upstairs he looked around seeing the asymmetrical mess everyone had made it making bleed from his head and curl into a ball to shame his own existence. "KID!" Liz yelled to the grim reaper while holding on to Tsubaki. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! TSUBAKI AND SOUL ARE IN HYSTARICS AND YOU'RE DEFINETLY NOT HELPING! If you don't SUCK IT UP I'm sending Patty over there and she WILL give you something to cry about!"

He didn't listen to her so Patty gladly helped her older sister in getting their meister calmed down. This quickly snapped Kid out of his OCD melt down. "I'm sorry about that." Kid said whipping the blood from his nose. Almost immediately Soul started screaming into his cell phone. "I… What did you do with Maka? You sent those fuckers to kidnap her didn't you?! Where is she?! If you hurt her I'll-."

Everyone in the room quickly looked over at Soul his eyes burning with more rage then they ever had before. His teeth showed and looked as terrifying as ever. "You fucker! That's her screaming isn't it?! When I find you I'll murder you! Do you hear me Maka?! I'm going to save you."

Tsubaki started crying harder as Liz's eyes began to water as well. Patty just sat shocked clutching a pillow to her chest while Kid and Black*Star started calling the police and Lord Death. "What the hell do you want with my meister…?" Soul said before he felt a cold rush of terror run down his spine. "NO! DON"T HANG UP!"

The phone dropped from his hands breaking a bit once it hit the hard floor. He started to shake, his eyes starting to well with tears as he muttered her name to himself. Kid reached his father and was told to quickly bring Soul to the DWMA. He did as he was told and brought the dazed weapon to the school as fast as humanly possible.

The death room was quiet. Spirit, Maka's father tried to murder Soul himself one he came through the door blaming him for the disappearance of his daughter. The police quickly asked Soul a few questions and left to begin their search. Death quickly reached Soul and asked him everything he could. "It's all my fault." He said his crimson eyes open with shock. "He's going to kill her and it's all my fault…"

"_Oh what I want with her? I thought that was obvious. Once I take everything from her I'll take what matters most to her existence, her soul. Her mind and body will be broken and bruised leaving it blackened giving me the most beautiful gem to remember her by. Now if you excuse me, I must make sure my angel is comfortable. Good bye Soul Evans."_

* * *

**See, like I said: short. Sorry to leave off on a cliffhanger but my leg needs healing to do and my family is coming down to see me in the hospital. Once I get out of here I'll write a few new chapters and have a two chapter post to celebrate my return. I don't know when I'll be out (maybe a day or so) but luckily I'll be able to dance again after this. (Insert cheesy 80's movie reference here.) Have fun in your lives people. I'll be back. Peace!**

**~AnimeOFG**

**Soul: Come on Kid give it up.**

**Kid: Never! You know Beelzebub is my skateboard. I'm not giving it to her. Just because she's stupid and wanted to try the tricks only I can do shouldn't give her the right to take it!**

**AnimeOFG: If you don't let me borrow it after I'm out of this itchy cast I'm shaving one side of your head.**

**Kid: You wouldn't dare!**

**AnimeOFG: Black*Star stop drawing on my face!**

**Maka: Maka chop! Sorry. See everyone later.**

**Lord Death: See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally back! I will post another chapter the second this one is up. I'm not going to babble on much longer, enjoy. Peace!**

**~AnimeOFG**

* * *

(Maka's POV)

My body hurts. The pain is so excruciating I don't even realize where I am or that I feel like I'm bleeding. I open my eyes and see nothing but darkness, the blindfold still over my eyes and gag in my mouth. My arms are tied behind my back and my legs are bound as well. I'm sitting on a cold metal chair making my body shiver. Why… why is this happening to me?

I had to calm down. Search for souls and see if anyone's around. I quickly scanned for souls finding only a few a meter above me. There are four human souls. They seem normal but… No… One of these souls is different. It's releasing a soul protect spell. No… it's a kishin egg. I don't have anything to defend myself with. I panic and struggle at my bonds.

As I do my mind wanders to the last time I heard Soul's voice. _"Do you hear me Maka?! I'm going to save you." _It felt like his soul wavelength was rushing through my body when I thought about him.

He knows I'm alive. He's going to find me. Just have hope, I told myself. The ropes on my wrists dug into my skin but were getting slightly looser. I felt a liquid drip down my wrist. It had to be blood. I didn't care I kept twisting and turning getting my bonds looser every minute until… footsteps. Loud ones right outside the door. I quickly froze as the door to the room I was in unlocked. I heard footsteps and froze. The person stepped closer to me, his soul the very Kishin I had sensed earlier.

I hoped my lack of movement would convince him I was still knocked out. His hands went to my wrists feeling the new cuts I caused. "Oh look at this beautiful ruby colored blood. Much more slightly then your partners black blood."

Is he talking about? How did he know so much? I jumped when He grabbed the rope my hands were bound with and tightened it digging into my already hurting wound making me scream with pain.

"Good." He said. "You are awake."

Even if I couldn't see I could tell he was grinning. "But I don't want you to have to hold back your pain." The gag in my mouth was removed. "That's better."

"Fuck you." I said weakly. "Why the hell am I here? How the fuck do you know about Soul and the black blood? Tell me now you asshole!"

He growled at me. "You won't talk to me like that."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" I screamed at him. "TELL ME WHERE THE HELL I AM YOU PRICK. I-!" I felt the pain shoot through my face when he slapped me. He was wearing a ring and left a gash on my face.

"You won't talk to me like that you bitch. Next time I won't be so gentle."

He walked around in front of me and took off my blindfold. I opened my eyes to see… that guy from the party. "You're… You're…" I stammered.

"Damien." He said. "That's what I told you anyway. My names change when I do little girl."

I was furious. This guy wouldn't just answer my question. "What do you really look like then?" I yelled.

He smirked before his body began to change. His hair turned from blond to midnight black. His eyes began to glow as they went from brown to piercing white. His features changed making him look at least a year older than me. His clothes also changing from a suit to a long dark grey trench coat.

He began to speak, his voice coming out differently, deeper and more terrifying. "People call me Sakaku." He said a smile spreading across his face as he moved closer to me. His hands caressed my cheeks making me feel disgusted. It wasn't long until he began to play with my hair. "You really are beautiful."

I flinched once he began to kiss my neck. "Stop you pervert!" I did the only thing I could think of and tried to kick him even though it was tough to move. I thankfully succeeded in hitting him enough to get him off of me. He scowled again. I felt really triumphant before I felt the stinging harsh pain in my leg. I screamed out in pain before seeing that a deep gash had appeared on my right thigh and Sakaku stood over me with a knife in his hand.

"Don't mess with me slut. You don't have anyone to save you now. If you do anything like this again I will kill you."

He put my blindfold and gag back on before leaving. The second I heard the door close I began to cry. I couldn't help but think about Soul and his voice began to echo in my head.

"_Do you hear me Maka?! I'm going to save you."_

* * *

**Oh my god. Sorry this is so late. My roommate spilled coffee on my laptop like a week ago (thanks so much Ramona) so I needed to get it repaired. I pretty much just got a new one though because the repair guy was charging me more than the laptop was worth and was being an all-around douchey dick face. Luckily nothing was really lost for this fan fic because I write every chapter down in my journal before posting.**

**Anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting, hit that button and read the next chapter. Peace!**

**~AnimeOFG**


	5. Chapter 5

(Soul's POV)

I walked by her room. I haven't opened the door since she was taken. It's been two days. The fucking police can't do anything and Lord Death hasn't told me if he's found Maka's soul wavelength yet. I can't eat or sleep. I sat on the couch with my face in my hands. "You know you she's gone." The red demon in my mind said.

I was back in the black room dressed in my suit. "I don't want to talk to you."

"It's not like you ever do Soul. You really don't care what I say, unless it had something to do with her. She's going to die you know."

"Shut your fucking mouth! I'm not listening to you!"

"Honestly though, it is fun to see you in so much pain. You must really be torn apart because she's gone. It was your fault after all." The demon said smiling. "Let's hope she's gone soon."

I could feel my nails dig into my hands. "You're wrong! I'm going to save her no matter what it takes."

"Well then… You'd better get going before he destroys her soul." I felt a chill run up my spine. The second after the demon said that her voice rang out from the darkness. "NO! STOP PLEASE! SOUL!"

I ran to where I heard her voice coming from. Every step I took made me feel weighed down. I couldn't move anymore by the time I got to where she was. I felt my heart sink when I saw her, open cuts dripping blood all over her body, her clothes were torn up and dirty, she looked so terrified and scared. "P-please …" she squeaked staring at something behind me. "D-don't do this. I'll do anything, just stop."

I looked behind me to find a creepy looking guy with black hair, white eyes, wearing a gray trench coat. He smiled at Maka making me grimace. This bastard, he has Maka. He stepped closer to her. "You need to just give up. Your false hope is really pathetic. He doesn't care about you Angel, can't you see? If he did wouldn't he have saved you by now?"

He walked up behind her and grabbed her hair yanking her head up. "If he cared he would've stopped me from doing this." He began to kiss her neck making her flinch. Tears fell from her eyes.

I tried to get up, I yelled at her telling her I'd save her, I did everything I could think of but nothing helped. The pervert whispered something in Maka's ear making her recoil in disgust. He suddenly vanished and I was finally able to get up. I ran to Maka's side. "Maka! I'm here! Come on let's get you out of here!"

"This isn't real Soul." I heard the red demon say somewhere in my mind. "Well actually, you just can't do anything to help her. This is something that's happening right now."

I didn't care what he said. I shook her. "Maka! Come on! You have to hear me! Maka… just…listen to me..."

She stared into space, shaking. "He's out there. He has to be. Soul… He…"

"_Why would he care about a worthless, ugly slut like you?" _ A voice said in the distance.

Maka froze and looked down. She started to talk to herself. "He… He wouldn't care about me would he? He has better things to do then deal with a flat-chested bookworm like me. He's too nice to me. I'm the one he chooses to partner up with and… I'm worthless. I don't deserve to live. I just want to die."

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. My entire body felt cold. I ran out the door and got on my motorcycle and went straight to the DWMA. I busted right into the Death Room interrupting a call Lord Death was having with Stein.

"I've found him. No we just need to… Um Death, look behind you." Stein said before Lord Death looked at me.

"Oh it's Soul. I was just about to call you. Stein, you may call them for their assignments." The mirror call stopped and Lord Death turned to me. "So Soul, what did you come here for?"

I quickly told him what I saw trying to not think about the details. He simply stood silently until I finished. "I need you to tell me if you know anything new. It was real and she's hurt."

"It is him. Stein was right we must do this soon." Lord Death said before going back to his mirror.

"Wait! Tell me what's going on! Who's him? Do you know where she is?"

"Soul, if what you told me up to this point is accurate then we are dealing with something even more serious then we previously believed. Yes Soul. I do know where Maka may be but it was hard enough to get into the last time."

"What happened? What's happening now?"

"His name is Sakaku. He is a dangerous Kishin that was a big threat long ago. The last person who went up against him died. He is especially dangerous because of his ability to change forms. What you told me the person in your vision looked like matches his true form perfectly. He is able to invade his victims' minds to find valuable information about them. He uses this information to destroy their minds and bodies ultimately turning their soul black. He preys on adolescent girls like Maka because their minds are more vulnerable. Maka seems to already be falling into his trap. Stein has already told your friends about this. Now that you have confirmed that this is what you saw we're with no doubt sending them. They're going to his base tomorrow."

"I-I can't believe… What do you want me to do?" I said.

"You want to go along?"

"Of course, I need to see her. I need to know she's okay. I promised … I promised Maka that I'd save her."

"Are you sure you can do this? You won't have a meister and Sakaku will try to invade your mind to make you think you have saved her." Lord Death told me. "She won't be there with you so you can't use witch or genie hunter."

I heard what he said but I didn't care. If Maka is there I'll find her and bring her back. I know he hasn't taken her soul yet. Even though she's far away I can still feel a faint hint of her soul wavelength. "I understand Lord Death… but she's my partner. I don't care if I get hurt. It's my duty to my meister to protect her with my life, and it wouldn't be very cool of me to skip out on a rescue mission." I said before leaving the death room.

"Soul, wait."

I stopped and turned. He gave me a victory sign. "Good luck. I'm sure you'll bring her back."

I smiled and went back to my apartment.

We're going tomorrow, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and I. That fucker tries anything I won't hold back. He hurt Maka and now I'm going to give him what he deserves. My phone begins to vibrate in my pocket; the screen had cracked the last time I talked on it so it showed a distorted picture of who was calling. Kid's photo shows up and I answer it.

"Stein just talked to everyone and told us what's happening. Did my father tell you what's going on?" He said with worry and anger in his voice.

"I just got out of our meeting a little while ago. You know what I want to do right now?" I said bearing my sharp teeth. "Murder that fucker."

* * *

**Okay! *sighs*I'm done with typing this up. My god this new laptop is so fast! Minecraft lag is now my bitch! It's also white, black, and cyan with a little picture of the character my friend drew of me. (My friend works for a computer mod store and refurbished it to be perfect. It looks amazing and I love it.) **

**All of my old files that I didn't save to my flash drive are gone though :'( I'll miss you grumpy cat memes… Wow. Sorry for talking about my new laptop for so long. I'll try to get the next chapter out in about a week and a half. Have to model a 3-D panda for my videogame design class which might take a while. I'm glad to get these out now though. Hope you all enjoyed these chapters. **

**If you have any questions or suggestions for a story or this story feel free to PM me. I'll be sure to answer anyone I can. Peace fellow fangirls and boys!**

**~AnimeOFG**


	6. Update

**Warning /!\ This is not an actual chapter. More of a weird rant/update/? AnimeOFG just kinda wanted to post. Please do not hate her for this. She won't abandon this story. Her promise is like a celestial wizard contract (cookies if you get that reference) she's not gonna break it.**

* * *

**Teacher: You need to turn in this essay by tomorrow. It has to be like four billion pages but you can manage.**

**Mom: Here are more stressful things for you to worry about.**

**Boss: You need to come into work on weekends and get no free time!**

**AnimeOFG: AUGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! *sighs* I'm so sorry guys for the lack of updates. My life has been crazy stressful and I need to take some time to straighten things out. (Dragon lady[Mom] keeps hassling me about this and that and how come I'm not a successful as my older sister [She's 26 and I'm 19! Of course she's more successful! What does that lady want from me!?] ) God it's too much right now. I'm thinking about studying abroad with Ramona in Japan. Give myself time to think y'know? Sorry for the rant *laughs* I'll be back in due time. Sorry for another Hiatus. I need to go ancient sage for a while, play some Hyrule Warriors, maybe quit my god-for-nothing job. While I'm gone I think I'll post a pretty short Ouran High School Host Club Fic. (I wrote it when I was 15 but have kept it on my flash drive and revised it every so often.**

**Until next time guys, Peace!**

**~AnimeOFG **


End file.
